The present invention relates to a wall element supporting a plurality of idle rollers, particularly for accumulation stations of conveying lines for products.
In this particular sector of the art, rollered walls are known for delimiting the product path on one side (these walls are known as side walls), or for simultaneously delimiting two adjacent parallel paths (these walls are known as central walls). The two walls (side and central) are of different types, i.e. they are specific for their function, so that apart from the rollers and certain other components of minor importance, their main components differ from each other in the sense that they are interchangeable to only a small extent. This represents a considerable drawback both for the manufacturer and for the user (client); the former because he has to produce and stock a greater number of parts resulting in increased costs, and the latter because these increased costs negatively affect the price to be paid.
The main object of the invention is to provide elements for both lateral and central walls incorporating idle rollers which have a basic component in common. Another object of the present invention is to provide elements for side and central walls which are easily constructed and mounted. These and further objects which will be more apparent from the ensuing description.